<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kurbose: the beginning of the end by The_cherrio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654361">kurbose: the beginning of the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio'>The_cherrio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Book 1, Fantasy, i hope you guys enjoy this story, mythical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a cursed traveler, a knight and a small bug no bigger than the size of a palm.<br/>an adventure awaits them. something is stirring and splitting apart the seams of reality. their journey to fix what has been broken has just begun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fern iris/charlie scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I will eat this sandwich...fate just has other plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At least crows don’t judge people for doing the bizarre things they do, I suppose. For example; the fact that I was sitting down on top of the rather worn-down churches roof that lay in the dead centre of the village, slowly turning into a town. Very slowly...<br/>I’d blame me getting up here on my habit of using my, not so useful, skill of getting into trouble; but in all honesty that excuse’ became unreliable since the tenth time I’d deliberately made my way up here. Not that I minded much.</p>
<p>Ten or so crows were lined on either side of me cawing loudly at one another trying to get closer, hoping that they could snag some of the sandwich I was eating. It had been wrapped up and stayed in my pocket since the morning. I had always left then in the early hours and barely came back until nightfall. <br/>the murder was slowly becoming more and more agitated as they looked at the sandwich with a keen eye.</p>
<p>lunch I had to skip due to them…<br/>I don’t mean the birds of course. not the birds. Never. Ever. blame the birds.</p>
<p>the night air was always calming. The stars seemed to look down upon me with a curious gaze, as if asking why I was still in the melancholy village. Living in such a boring place for years.<br/>sometimes it felt like hundreds of eyes were on me.<br/>that’s why I always sat on top of the roof. And when I did, I couldn’t help but feel a form of freedom I couldn’t get anywhere else. Mayhaps that was because I wasn’t supposed to be up there in the first place. Alas. We shall never know.</p>
<p>sure, some people would enjoy the normal life. Not worrying about what would be around the corner. But I I’m not like that, when it’s all you know. You’d wish for something to change.</p>
<p>I surveyed the area in my line of vision. It was slowly becoming dark enough that everything was blending together. But I could still see the outlines of everything. <br/>the sound of the canal that split the village up in sections was only a couple streets away.</p>
<p>I could recognise some of the people lined up by their houses getting the final things ready. And those who were wondering the streets were making their ways home.<br/>it was fairly easy to remember everyone in the town. No one really moved here, and if they did, they would mostly stay till they were old and grey.</p>
<p>One of the many people I could see from where I was is Miss hazel. I could see her picking some of the herbs and flowers for her medicines and potions. She was our physician much to many traveller’s surprise.</p>
<p>Then there was Mr. jackal who was sitting on his doorstep. A small wooden pipe in hand, a faint smoke ring coming from the pipe. Sometimes I felt that I’d never seen him going anywhere without it.</p>
<p>The brother and sister, Lawrence and Catherine were running after one another, up and down the street below. They were five and seven. Catherine being the eldest. She was very much a saint in many eyes. Learning how to climb into small places for things we had lost.</p>
<p>Her brother Lawrence had been practicing magic as far as anyone knew. He was getting better as the year continued to pass. He had started in early spring and not seemed to have stopped since. He had a wizard’s soul, that’s for sure. Only one in thousands seemed to appear.</p>
<p>Mrs. Evelyn was looking around the streets from one of her windows waving down to everyone, looking up and spotting me, I gave a quick wave back. <br/>I couldn’t hear her but I could tell she was laughing as a crow hopped up onto my lap and stole a slither of meat from my sandwich.</p>
<p>Sometimes it was nice to see a familiar face, but when you know practically everyone who walks the street daily. It can get rather boring, their conversations tended to repeat with nothing interesting happening most of the time.</p>
<p>I was cut from my thoughts by an annoyingly familiar clink of something hitting the roof grabbed my attention.<br/>I quickly wrapped my sandwich back in its paper bag and placed it into my cardigans pocket.<br/>I turned my attention to the gutter, a small sharp stone that hadn’t been there before laid on top of some moss.</p>
<p>The murder realising what was going to happen fluttered away in a frenzy, cawing in disarray. Not wanting to be caught in the stupidity that laid below me in the church garden.</p>
<p>Preparing myself as best as I could, I looked around and caught sight of the gargoyle sitting perched slightly off from where I was positioned. If I miss this, well… I either die or break my legs.</p>
<p>The gargoyle itself had a monstrous face, baring fanged teeth and its wings spread out, poised to strike.<br/>another rock landed near my position.<br/>deciding to take the risk, I pushed myself slightly in the direction of the beast.<br/>landing with a small thud behind it, I let out a breath. Two more stones were thrown in my direction, the sound of them rolling onto the gutter caused me to flinch.</p>
<p>They were too close. One thing I could say is that the people below were getting better at their aim and way of throwing.</p>
<p>There was a slight warmth coming from the gargoyle, they were in hibernation. They would remove the stone shell around them late into the spring most likely. But they were still aware of what was happing around them.<br/>“sorry Mr gargoyle, I hope you can forgive me for using you as a shield…again,” I muttered as I sat behind it.<br/>it was hard to keep myself completely hidden. My height being the main reason. Why on this planet did I have to be one of the tallest people. Why? What reason was there for someone to be over six feet? What reason was there?</p>
<p>A couple more stones landed on the roof. I grumbled to myself and peaked over the wing, trying my best to be as careful as possible.</p>
<p>A rock soared over my head causing me to duck slightly. A small part of me was proud. That was the closest they’d gotten in a long time. After all this had been a weekly routine for a while now. A bit inconvenient when trying to eat. But at least it kept my somewhat self-preservation skills usable.</p>
<p>A small cackle came from down below. I rolled my eyes. If only they were as smart as their egos. Their rich snobbish attitudes had been like this for years.</p>
<p>“is poor goliath too scared to come down?” Jonathan yelled; the noise being muffled by the distance.<br/>“sorry! It’s not my fault I’m allergic to social interaction” I hollered back; I peeked back over the wing, slightly thankful for the small heat it gave off<br/>the cold winter air biting my exposed skin. Wearing knee length shorts in winter is not advised for a reason. That’s the joy of being a dysfunctional mess such as myself.</p>
<p>Anyways, as I peeked over the first thing, I could see was his obnoxiously blonde hair, it was almost three shades close to white. <br/>I would have easily called it fake if it wasn’t for the fact that I hadn’t grown up with him. <br/>the blonde hair was held in a ponytail today.</p>
<p>My eyes also caught sight of the two figures standing either side of Jonathan. Both recognisable by the way they looked.<br/>the ginger on his left was always known for her seemingly endless collection of silk blue dresses. Each one would have cost my family a year’s worth of food.</p>
<p>Then the boy on his right was a lavante, he had been one of the few to move here. His species are known for the fact their basically living lava, skin ossified by the oxygen. His eyes were pools of red lava. His hair was like living fire.<br/>the older they got, the bluer their hair became.</p>
<p>He looked a bit conflicted to what they were doing. He always did. We were mutual friends. He gave a weak smile and waved. To be honest I forgot his name years ago… too late to ask now.</p>
<p>“you’ll come down eventually!” blue dress screeched as she readied to throw a stone in her hand.</p>
<p>“you underestimate my pettiness, I've got food in my pocket, I could stay up here longer that you could down there!" I yelled back; my pettiness was something barely anyone was able to match.</p>
<p>Seeing her pull her arm back to throw, I ducked myself behind the wing one more time. <br/>soon one after another, a barrage of rocks was being thrown my way. one sailed over my head; I could feel the air move as it ruffled my hair. It rolled down and landed by my foot.<br/>I picked it up and threw it back as possible.</p>
<p>I looked down to my other pocket. reaching in I pulled out a bronze pocket watch. The lid had long since came off, according to my dad it was the day he met my mother. <br/>I chuckled to myself as I remembered the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what on earth do you think you’re doing?!” I sighed in relief as the voice of the father reached my ears; even if the malice in his voice sent small shivers down my spine.</p>
<p>Is wrath being something to fear. They could try anything they wanted. But as soon as the father got involved then they were very much screwed over.</p>
<p>I tuned out the shouting down below me, sitting in a better way that made my lanky legs sigh in relief. I looked into the gargoyles eyes and mouthed a quick thank you.</p>
<p>As the noise went silent, I looked over the wing to see them walking away out the garden and back to whence they came, a wave of ease flooded over me. At least I would be home in time. Hopefully.</p>
<p>I stood up, stretching and listening my bones crack as I did so. Clapping my hands together I turned around and climbed back onto the top of the roof struggling to get a grip as I did so. I shakily stood up, trying to balance myself in hopes I didn’t fall over.</p>
<p>I walked over to the edge of the building, I crouched down and grabbed the rope I had long ago tied to the building. <br/>holding on as tight as possible, knuckles going white in the process, I swung my body over the edge. The rope swayed from the motion.<br/>I wrapped my legs around the rope, hoping and praying I didn’t mess this up. <br/>taking a deep breath, I let slightly let loose of the rope. Gravity swiftly dragging me down, the rope slightly burning my skin in the process.</p>
<p>I quickly held onto the rope tighter as the ground came too close for comfort.<br/>it was that moment father Francis turned the corner.<br/>I gave a nervous chuckle as my body hung in the air.<br/>“what are you doing,” he groaned.<br/>“you know, just hanging around,” I responded, getting a smack on the back of the head causing me to spin slightly in the air.</p>
<p>Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I stood up and rubbed my hands on my shirt, getting rid of the small amounts of dust and mud that clung to them.</p>
<p>He began to walk away, waving for me to follow.<br/>I jogged to keep up as best as possible. He didn’t say much anymore. But he was one of the best people in my mind. <br/>before he had joined the church, he had been working in the north. He had been one of my inspirations growing up. the stories he told about dragons and monsters he had seen had filled m wonder and desire to see what was beyond here.</p>
<p>People would joke around that the reason he had grey hairs was because of me. I didn’t blame them really. <br/>“sorry about that father Francis… again…” I sighed as I averted my gaze.<br/>he let out a small chuckle and patted my back, “only a gentle giant like you could hie instead of bashing them in,” he gestured for me to begin moving, “only you goliath.”<br/>“why won’t you let that die?” I muttered.<br/>he let out another laugh.<br/>“I’ll walk you back to your home, make sure you dad knows that they were back again,” there were very few things that could make me shiver, but having my family know about this was one of them.<br/>“or, you don’t tell them?” he only gave a deadpanned look in response.<br/>I wasn’t getting out of it.</p>
<p>It withing a minuet we were out the garden and onto the streets. The greys and browns of the buildings seemingly blending together in the darkness.<br/>we walked in silence turning when needed. The sound of the canal getting closer. <br/>brass lamps were lined neatly on each side of the streets. Fireflies the size of a grown adult’s hand laid inside, buzzing away to one another. <br/>the people in their homes slowly turning of their lights in hopes of falling asleep.<br/>I’d never understood why it was always this time of night that they locked everything up. weather it was a habit or just a bizarre timing factor.</p>
<p>I reached up to my hair and pulled down the bobble keeping my hair up in a simple ponytail. My brown locks dropped down to my sides. I ran my hands through my hair grumbling. <br/>I stumbled for second after tripping on a rock. Barely stopping myself from tumbling over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The darker and closer we got to my home; the more noises filled the air. Small neon bugs lit up houses and other buildings. Small mice with glowing whiskers would scuttle past us as quickly as possible. The vibrant colours would almost leave a blur in their trail, making them easy to spot in the dark.</p>
<p>Small groups of night birds flocked around piles of litter left by merchants that had been wandering the streets. Nibbling or defending pieces of food, or guarding small shiny things they found on the ground. Like children defending their own things.</p>
<p>So much happened in the night, so much happened and I only get to see a portion of the neon lights, I wished I could have seen more sometimes.</p>
<p>Soon we were out of the main village turning town and making our way down a mud and stone covered path towards the farm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, but not long enough to gather my thoughts and mentally prepare myself.<br/>we arrived at a metal gate surrounding what looked like a nearly collapsing house.<br/>I stepped forwards and opened the rusty gate, the hinges creaking with the movement. I had been needing to oil them for a while and had been putting it off for around two weeks now.</p>
<p>The house looked barely liveable. The roof looked both old and new in patches. <br/>the chimney looked cracked and ready to fall on the house. <br/>the porches roof looked close to caving in as well.</p>
<p>But sill it was home. I took a deep breath and made my way forward towards the door. Hoping with every fibre of my being they were all asleep by now for the sake of my sanity.</p>
<p>As I got closer, the porch light flickered before turning on completely and giving off a small hum. A small dread filling up. the light could only be turned on from the inside after all.</p>
<p>I quickly checked the time on the pocket watch. Oh… I was late. Not too late, but just enough that I was going to get chewed out at most.</p>
<p>The door swung open. A figure walked out and stood in the doorframe with an icy glare directed at me.<br/>“where have you been?” yeah, I wasn’t going to survive.<br/>the figure let out a sigh, “come in, you will have some explaining to do whilst Eric gets you both some tea.”<br/>“sorry for being late again miles,” I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck.</p>
<p>He steppe bac and walked into the house. I let father Francis go in front of me as we made our way inside. I would have taken my shoes of if I had worn them today. <br/>I gave a small weak smile to Francis. If it were my dad that we had been greeted with he would have to only stay for five minutes. The twins on the other hand were another story…<br/>they had been like this for as long as I could remember. They had always been protective of me.<br/>I was sixteen. Yes, it was strange but the reason behind why they were so overprotective is a story for another time.</p>
<p>The entrance was small. Barely able to fit the three of us. Miles made his way up to the first couple steps on the staircase to give more room.<br/>I looked to the right; the lights were off witch was probably to save energy.<br/>I made my way into the left room. The fireplace warmed up the room, relaxing my body compared to the cold nipping air that was outside.</p>
<p>There was a figure identical to miles, the only difference being their hair partings. They had both their own unique skills, that was one other way to tell their differences.</p>
<p>The cardigan that I was wearing was knitted by Eric. It was at that moment I remembered what was in its pocket.<br/>I quickly reached down and pulled out a slightly squashed paper wrapped sandwich and sighed, putting it on the kitchen table that was one wrong move away from losing a leg.</p>
<p>The door at the back of the room shuttered. Looks like it was going to be a long night.<br/>the room was slightly crammed, but I didn’t mind that much.</p>
<p>Pulling out a chair and sitting down, I looked over to where the twins were arguing silently. <br/>miles had his parting on the left, the smaller part was cut off, it was the same for Eric except with his parting on the right.<br/>their hair was an inky black. <br/>they glanced over in my direction as I took a bite out of my crushed sandwich.</p>
<p>Red and green heterochromia. One eye green, the other a blood red.</p>
<p>“so, what are you two thinking about?” I said before taking another bite.<br/>“why we put up with your antics every day,” miles deadpanned at me.<br/>“you love me. That’s why,” I grinned as they sighed.<br/>“you’re ten minutes late Charlie, where have you been,” a voice forms the entrance.<br/>I looked up to see a scruffy looking man and grinned, “hey pops. And I think the pocket watch may be on the fritz again if that’s the case. It says I should be on time.”<br/>“either way, may I ask why the father is currently in our home? Again.”</p>
<p>“Jonathan and the other two again, I simply came to make sure she got home safely instead of running off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began to talk, leaving me to my own devices. The sandwich that had only one or two more bites worth lay on the table. A half-drunk cup of tea next to it.</p>
<p>Standing up and cracking by back, I made my way past the gossips and made my way to the living room. The light now on as dumbass one and two sat on the floor with cards.</p>
<p>Falling on the sofa backwards, the two who were absorbed in their game gave a little squeak and flung back.<br/>I let out a chuckle and stared at them with a curious look as the grumbled curses and words that would put sailors to shame.</p>
<p>“so, what has caused you to grace us with your company?”<br/>“if you were in the room with those two gossips, you would leave after a while too.”</p>
<p>Eric laughed and reached his hand over to the small wooden table in the middle of the room.<br/>“shift over goliath,” Eric muttered pushing me up.<br/>I swung my legs from the arm of the sofa and crossed my legs as I felt a pair of hands running down my hair before getting caught in a knot.</p>
<p>“I swear your hair is worse than ours on a good day,” he groaned before he began to brush my hair.<br/>“you do know I could do this on my own, right?” I said.<br/>“yeah, but it’s not like I’ve got much else to do in the first place.”</p>
<p>It was another fifteen minutes before I heard the noise in the kitchen slowly rise into the room. <br/>the three of us looked between one another with concern. They hadn’t fought before as far as we knew.</p>
<p>“she can’t know!” the voice I could clearly tell was my dad yelled.<br/>“she needs to know sooner or later, the sooner the better.”</p>
<p>I stood up from the sofa and slipped into the hall and peaked my head into the room. <br/>I could see my father’s face, eyebrows knitted together and eyes glaring at the father. His knuckled white from gripping the cup.</p>
<p>“look, I get why you don’t want to. But all your doing is speeding up the inevitable.”<br/>“I know… I’ll tell her soon. I promise.”</p>
<p>I walked into the room and locked gaze with my dad, “or you could tell me now instead of hiding it.”</p>
<p>“how much did you hear,” his face paled.<br/>“enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking my nose? More likely than you think.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m not sure how you all hate waking up, but having a wet flannel thrown at your face is one of the worst ways I believe.<br/>So, you can imagine that when I woke up with one on my face, I wasn’t too particularly happy.<br/>groaning I ripped off the wet cloth from my face and let it drop to the floor.</p>
<p>I stood up and stretched to the best of my abilities. Bones cracking in the right places. I reached my hand up and pulled my hair to get it out of my face.</p>
<p>I’d out grown the small bed three years ago, but we couldn’t afford to replace it. Nor did we have the materials to make a new one. Not that I minded, curling up at night was the best way to preserve body heat in the coldness of winter anyways.</p>
<p>Grabbing the nearest pair of dungarees and a classic plain white top that laid on the floor and putting them on as quickly as I could, I made my way to the window that showed the front garden and the town.</p>
<p>I lifted the window hatch up and pulled the window open. I ducked to get my had out into the fresh air and lifted a leg out the window. <br/>I positioned my leg on the plant pot that seemed to be growing some kind of vibrant orange flower.<br/>I’d not bothered to ask Eric what they were in favour of not getting lectured about them for several hours.<br/> I was careful not to step on any of the pretty looking flowers in the box, and heaved myself up and onto the roof.</p>
<p>I winced as the sun blazed into my eyes. Blinking rapidly to get the spots in my vision away.</p>
<p>Upon reaching the top I turned to face way from the sun. getting a good look at what was happening for me to be woken up so early.</p>
<p>“it’s the twenty third today!” dad yelled, but it just sounded like a small echo form here.<br/>his figure barely visible in the distant near the lake.</p>
<p>I stayed up on the roof for a couple more minuets taking in sun as best as possible. <br/>I let out an exasperated sigh and made my decent back down the roof and through the window, being careful not to squash the flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>hens ran around the back of the garden, crowing back and forth between one another.  <br/>They seemed to gather around Eric’s feet as he tossed seed onto the ground. The hens happily nipping it if the ground.</p>
<p>“dads already gathered the last of the eggs and is heading to the ducks to fix them some breakfast, you’ll have to work on the arrows when we arrive at the stall and get set up in the square,”</p>
<p>Taking the scooper now loaded with bird seed, I looked at it for a second before throwing its contents around me, “do you think that he would let me go?”</p>
<p>“it’s not really his choice now, is it?” miles began, “I remember when you were seven, you tried to climb one of the oak trees to see if you could see any other towns that were near,”</p>
<p>“I broke my arm,” I deadpanned back</p>
<p>“that you did,” Eric replied</p>
<p>“anyways, if I did leave, I’d be gone for a long time, I don’t know when I’d next see any of you,” the talk from yesterday… I don’t think I could forget about that for a while.</p>
<p>“well, would you rather waste away here or go out there?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The town was bustling by the time we got to the stalls. Fishmongers, farmers, bakers, everything was there. Many were from far, but not too far distanced village’s that would take a day’s walk depending on the direction you took.</p>
<p>There were of course, people from other places as well. The spices and medicine stalls selling random bottles. artifacts that were most likely cheap knockoffs of the original were a clear indication.</p>
<p>But what really caught my attention were the men in ruby red coats wondering around in no less than two pairs, talking to store owners. You’d have to be a fool to not know who they were.</p>
<p>A group of four caught my eye, and one of the soldiers locked with mine. I smiled and waved. Bad move…</p>
<p>The red coated men began to head our way. I put down the flint I was previously sharpening as they arrived.</p>
<p>“pale skin, freckles all over your face, and heterochromia and fair brown hair?” the soldier seemed to grin a grin only someone who meant trouble would,” you, young lady, must be a scarlet,”</p>
<p>His hair was a murky green, combed neatly. His sword sat on his left and a gleaming musket on the other side.</p>
<p>His left side stood another man. Black hair and black eyes that looked like voids.</p>
<p>A very short ginger stood to that man’s left.<br/>And to the right of the main person speaking stood a slightly taller redhead. <br/>I turned to the gremlin of twins sitting on the streets ground and not a chair, they only shrugged. They didn’t want to get involved. That was clear.</p>
<p>“I... I don’t know how to respond to that,” I whispered, slightly mortified, honestly.</p>
<p>My response caused the men to chuckle, “you know, you’re a spitting image of your mother,”</p>
<p>“yes well… may I ask why there are palace guards roaming these streets? Surely you have better places to be than this shabby run-down place,”</p>
<p>“recruitment” the tall red head cut in, before blondie could speak.</p>
<p>The one with black eyes pulled a small letter out of his pocket and put it on the shabby stall with a grin, showing sharp teeth. <br/>A small envelope with a red wax seal. The shape of human heart pressed onto the red. Slightly grotesque.</p>
<p>“if you do come, stay safe, not everything out there is friendly, your mother had to learn that the hard way,” he gave a wink before turning<br/>the soldiers turned around followed him, walking off to somewhere else.<br/>a pile of confusion had seemed to be dumped onto my shoulders. I stood there dumbfounded… did they know too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day seemed never ending after that. <br/>A quick stop from Francis cheered me up slightly, with the offer of a couple coins as to get something before all the traders left. I did need them; I had been saving for a day like this. <br/>The phrase ‘save it for a rainy day’ was common around this area. <br/>I grinned and stood up, grabbing my side bag and letting in a breath of air.</p>
<p>I held the coins in my hand and told miles to keep an eye on things whilst I was gone before disappearing into the crowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made my way past the crowds of people around the stalls. <br/>There was the classic, men trying to get men to buy their ladies jewellery. I cackled as I watched a dispute going down at a stall I passed.</p>
<p>One stall did catch my attention however as I shifted my gaze, other people walked past as if it didn’t exist. Obviously not as lured into it as I was. If someone looked, they would have seen my eyes sparkle.</p>
<p>Stacks of Books, old leather-bound books. Small trinkets hung from the sides. Some other things laid out of view.</p>
<p>The holy grail. I could feel the grin spread across my face. Boy was I goanna spend almost every penny on something there.</p>
<p>It was a slight struggle to get to the stall.<br/>the smile still on my face as I arrived. <br/>the man who stat behind looked up from his book with a grin, “I could see your smile from over here, it’s not normally often someone your age is interested in this sort of thing,”</p>
<p>“who said I was normal?” a grin matching his appeared on my face.</p>
<p>He looked like your common old wise person. Long curly grey beard, a wooden pipe in his right, wiry glasses attached to his face by a peculiarly long nose, and amber eyes with cat like slits. His greyed hair was tied up in a bun. A black feather was tucked in the bobble.</p>
<p>I took my eyes of him as I looked around the tent like stall. My eyes taking in as much as possible.</p>
<p>“anything takes your interest?”</p>
<p>“try everything,” I sighed wistfully, he let out a hearty chuckle to my response.</p>
<p>There was a pile of black leather-bound books, gold coloured ink with hard to read cursive writing. There were symbols littering pages next to drawings of creatures. Some familiar, others I hadn’t seen before other than in tales told in my childhood.<br/>I flipped the book shut and squinted at the cursive. Death and demons? Hu.</p>
<p>The details on these pages were amazing despite not being able to read a single word there.<br/> I glanced up and put the book back down as I caught a familiar name. “ah! Samantha scarlet, I met her once you know!” I snapped my head towards the man then back to the book.</p>
<p>The man hobbled over to where I stood and reached for the black leather book that I held in my hand,” you knew her too I guess, right?” I could only nod.</p>
<p>“she’s my mother,” he looked up, glancing with curiosity from within his glasses.<br/>“you really are a spitting image,” he chuckled heartily.<br/>“so I’ve been told,”</p>
<p>He handed the book back, I kept in my grip as I scanned over everything else.<br/>as I looked, he pointed out some items and told the stories behind them. Some were rather interesting, others not so much.</p>
<p>And of course, my eyes caught sight of a pair of daggers. The straps dyed a pretty periwinkle blue. I gently placed the book down and reached for them. Picking them up and checking their weight. <br/>they were beautifully balanced. The crafter knew what they were doing. That was for certain.</p>
<p>I fished into my pockets bringing out my pouch of coins. I was going to have barely anything left after this…</p>
<p>Handing the coins over the counter I pocketed the book and was handed the knives in their respected sheaths and attached them to my lower arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A skip in my step I made my way over to our stall. Miles asleep and Eric was talking cough-flirting-cough with the soldier with black eyes who seemingly seemed to be doing so back to my brother.</p>
<p>I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. A soldier as a boyfriend was anyone’s dream. Especially Eric’s.</p>
<p>I gently placed the book on the stall as they kept flirting back and forth, I looked at the books a couple more seconds before picking it up and flipping through the pages, hoping to find a page that could translate what was there.</p>
<p>“-goliath? Why would that be a nickname?”<br/>“our Nabors’s son is called David, He challenged her to a fight and only won because he panicked and threw a stone at her, she tipped backwards,”</p>
<p>I cast my eyes his way “that’s rich coming from you, who refused to fight a boy because of his, and I quote ‘pretty face that couldn’t be destroyed’,”<br/>“You can’t say much panicked lesbian,” fake a shocked gasp.</p>
<p>I caught the soldier smiling at our interaction. I quickly roll my eyes at Eric and he stuck is tongue out at me.</p>
<p>Within seconds I was back into the book, it was bizarre to say the least. As the book got further to the end the creatures seemed to get freakier and the symbols seemed to become more barely legible chicken scratch.</p>
<p>A slam cut my thoughts of… causing me to tip backwards off the stool I had been previously sitting on. <br/>I glanced up to see a very aggravated looking blonde. <br/>The soldier who stood off to the side reached for his sword, witch Eric stopped, the soldier looked back between Jonathan, Eric, miles and me.</p>
<p>“hello Johnny boy,” I closed the book over at looked at the blonde mop of hair giving me a slightly dirty look.<br/>I stood up and brushed off the dry dirt that clung to what I was wearing.</p>
<p>“you… have no idea how much I want to break your nose right now,” he panted out, trying to catch his breath.<br/>I assumed he had decided to run here instead of walking.</p>
<p>“did your sorry ass lose me again?” I innocently smiled.</p>
<p>I glanced at the soldier who seemed to look at me in shock. He whispered something to ‘older by two minuets’ who only whispered back, a smirk appearing on both their faces.</p>
<p>“my father will hear about this, he will ruin your life,” his eyes filled with malicious intent as he stared into my own.<br/>“can’t ruin something I don’t have,” a snap filled the air as a slight pain filled my nose.</p>
<p>People around the area passed and backed away.</p>
<p>Blood seeped from my nose, “that was a low blow,” Eric mused, “he’s so screwed!” he cackled.</p>
<p>I could see him backing of as I came around the back calmly. Giving a quick smile I swiftly aimed my fist for his head, he leant back as to avoid it but couldn’t avoid my foot connecting with his shin, causing him to buckle.<br/>he stood up, but couldn’t avoid the blow to the chest sent by my heavy boots. <br/>I let a wild smile grace my face as I looked at his face.</p>
<p>He stood up and scampered back, “you’re a monster” he whispered</p>
<p>“at least I’ve got a parent who cares about things other than money” I got ready to throw another punch.</p>
<p>The soldier who was being held back by Eric was finally allowed to interfere, he sighed in relief as this happened. Not wanting to get any more violent than needed.</p>
<p>Stepping right up to Jonathan, “stand away from the civilian, everyone else move on or face the consequences,”<br/>“thank god someone with some common sense, she attacked me first sir, look!” he tried to pull the act he used to get away with when he was five, too bad he was seventeen now.<br/>“sir I’m afraid I saw the entire thing, I was with lady scarlets brother the entire time, I suggest you leave before we inform your father you attacked an innocent citizen,” jonathans eyes seemed to only get wider, the dust on his clothes would be enough proof to his father that he had lost the fight.</p>
<p>I looked over to my brothers and gave them a wide smile, the taste of metallic filled my mouth as the blood from my nose seeped down further.</p>
<p>Miles looked ready to murder john and Eric was giving puppy eyes to the soldier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat in the kitchen with my head tilted backwards, it had been long since patched up. but still bleeding slightly.</p>
<p>“repeat what happened again?” my father laughed.<br/>“Charlie wrecked him; I’m telling you! He’s going to be feeling the kick all week!”<br/>The two of them kept going back and forth,” hey! Red coat, I never got your name,” I called out.<br/>“oh, my apologies lady scarlet, my name is Sir Macrodth, I hope I’m not intruding here,” he seemed awful bashful for a soldier.</p>
<p>“ha! Your welcome here whenever, would you like some tea?” my father laughed, something I hadn’t heard in a while.<br/>they then managed to get into a deep conversation about something with the newly dubbed Sir Macrodth.</p>
<p>I turned to face miles who was over at the sink filling the kettle up, I removed my feet from the table at the slight glare he was giving me.</p>
<p>“I’m heading to my room, I’ll be wallowing in self-pity if you need me,”<br/>“Escape through your window and I’ll kick your ass to kingdom come,” Eric yelled after me.</p>
<p>I winced slightly as I poked my nose to see if it was still bleeding. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, but it was indeed painful.</p>
<p>The stairs creaked as I walked up them, I had learned witch stairs creaked a long time ago, but due to the fact it was day time and they were awake… I wouldn’t be able to sneak out of the house either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping over a messily thrown pile of clothes I stared around at my room and made my way directly to under my bed. I may have been tall but that didn’t mean I was muscly. I was mainly a bean-pole. <br/>that didn’t mean I couldn’t pack a punch as proven earlier today.</p>
<p>A small scavenging session later I found several old books, a top, parakeet wooden doll and the main thing I was after. A mall metallic box with a coded lock.</p>
<p>Pressing the numbers, I had once almost forgotten. And with one satisfying click later, and the box opened to revealing an ivory key.</p>
<p>I grasped onto it tightly and shifted my gaze to the black box that fit almost perfectly at the end of the bed. My grasp only tightened as I looked at the box. It seemed to almost stare back.</p>
<p>
  <em>“don’t open unless you know for certain why you need to? Okay sweetie?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“yes mama”</em>
</p>
<p>I stared at the box. I’d never seen what was inside when my mum moved it to my room. All I knew is that she knew that this moment was coming. How … I don’t think I will ever know. I guess I didn’t know much, hu?</p>
<p>My eyes snapped to the door as it creaked open. Upon seeing Macrodth I gave a quick smile before facing the box again. <br/>“every soldier had their secrets, your mum was no exception,” he said.<br/>“but, why is it all coming out now?”<br/>“don’t know, but if you ever became a soldier, you’d do a great job at your mothers’ old position. That’s for certain after today.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if I want to take up the offer honestly. I just want to survive past this curse really,” <br/>“ah! You’ll do mighty fine out there, you’re a scarlet for gods’ sake,” “you know what’s in there?” I asked gesturing to the box, curious to see if he did have an idea.</p>
<p>“not just what, but who... your mothers oldest friend form when she was around your age,”<br/>“my mother has a living being in there?!” I was absolutely horrified as I stared at the box.<br/>“it feeds on darkness, it will still be alive, don’t worry,” he stepped over a couple pieces of clothing and over various scattered books, “you look like your mother, but just as book absorbed as your father,”<br/>“I learned from the best,” we both chuckled slightly, “I take it dinners almost ready then?”<br/>“yeah, they sent me to get you down from ‘the upstairs library’,”</p>
<p>I glanced to the key in my hand and pocketed it for the time being. The box looked back at me, as if it was drawing me closer in hopes I would open it.<br/>“okay then,” I pushed myself of the ground and faced him,” just one more thing, break Eric’s heart and ill break your arm in three places,”<br/>“I wouldn’t even dream of it,”<br/>“good,” we made our exit downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner seemed to end as quick as it had begun. Macrodth left shortly after saying that he had overstayed his welcome and that the others would be getting worried. <br/>that left Eric rather downtrodden but after a kiss on the cheek from his true love he was bouncing of the walls once again.</p>
<p>I had made my way into the Livingroom and collapsed directly onto the floor.  Today was a ride and a half I could assure myself that.</p>
<p>I breathed in the scent of old carpet, oh the memories that were here.</p>
<p>Rolling over I looked at the twins who sat upside-down on the sofa, dad sat in a rocking chair that was in the furthest corner away from us. He was reading the newspaper; it was like clockwork.</p>
<p>“If I left, would you allow me to return?” I mumbled, curiosity finally getting to me.<br/>“are you dumb or something?” miles spoke, not breaking eye contact with Eric, “of course, you’d always be able to return.”</p>
<p>My dad closed and folded his newspaper and took of his reading glasses, “no matter what, you’ll always be my baby girl, and if you want to leave the nest?” he paused, “ then fly as far as you want but come back in at least ten years?”</p>
<p>I smiled and got to my knees. I pushed myself back up to stand, I turned to face them, “when should I leave?”</p>
<p>“after tomorrow, get a head start by a day,” Eric grinned.</p>
<p>“I knew this day would come,” miles sighed scratching the back of his head,” damn it,” he blinked and Eric cheered.<br/>“what would?” <br/>“well do it tomorrow first thing,” dad sighed before standing up, “everyone get some rest, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow,”<br/>“can you please explain?” I asked again.<br/>“well, you’ve always wanted short hair,” Eric grinned, patting me on the shoulders.</p>
<p>I could feel my eyes light up at his words as I watched the three of them leave the room. Probably to go to sleep knowing them.</p>
<p>I looked around the room. I wouldn’t be here for much longer… I would be leaving my past behind me. A small part was sad about it. but it was overwhelmed by curiosity on what was really out there beyond the forests tree line.</p>
<p>I sped up the stairs as quick as possible and looked at the bed. Seemingly very enticing right now.<br/>quickly changing into the black pyjamas strewn on the bed, I lit the candle by the bedside and turned of the light in my room.<br/>grabbing the book I had gotten today and some paper. I would at least get something figured out from this book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. to whom invented nightmares, why??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was dark… black nothingness seemed to surround every corner. Until it didn’t. the floor cracked like an egg shell splintering viciously and quickly.<br/>then a forest. One filled with green and luscious trees. Foliage crammed everywhere. Plants of every colour filled my vision as far as my eyes could see. Birds flying between the cracks and small bugs scampering up trees.<br/>it was truly beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then they began to appear… small black orbs floating around. Like the opposite of fairy lights! They gave of a feeling of unease. Something about them just didn’t feel… right?<br/>I turned my head around, catching one landing on the leaf of some bright pink flower.<br/>only one blink later it crumbled into a pile of ash.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A deep growl came from behind, malice and a hatred seeped into my bones along with the noise. But I couldn’t move. <br/>Another plant joined the ashen to my left. <br/>it was almost like a wolf’s growl. Deep and guttural. But at the same time… like something from the depths of any underworld there was in existence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another black orb settled on a trees root… it took the same fate and turned into ash. The small sound of a scream joined into the growling, one of pain and suffering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sharp pain flooded into my mind, the shock forcing me to gaze my head down.  And there I saw something from underneath.<br/>Pulling my sleeve up, a chunk of my arm as smooth, cold and grey as stone. It seemed to weigh almost nothing. But it was still there none the less. What in the name of anything was happening?<br/>it slowly grew and grew, encasing my legs and chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All the black orbs seemed to land on the ground at once. Ash filled the ground. The once bright orange sky turned a vicious purple. The two moons in the sky blinked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“are you ready?” a voice called.<br/>it was soft, a kind voice. Much different from the noise of the growls and screams from moments before</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to keep my lips shut, but something seemed to want to come out, but it was futile. they opened on their own, “I am.” <br/>“very well then…” there was a small snap ringing out in my ears.</em>
</p>
<p>I shot up fast. My body tangled in the sheets that ensnared me to the best of its abilities. Fairly well, to be honest.<br/>the book I had been reading last night was on the ground, spine up and lying on papers that had small notes dotted around in various ways that seemed to be understandable for night-time me. But not for me now I was awake.</p>
<p>The words looked like scribbles. Unreadable and honestly hard to distinguish. I rolled myself of the bed and stretched my hands up. they touched the ceiling as every bone in my body seemed to pop back into place. <br/>a loud sigh left my lungs. This wasn’t exactly how I hoped to wake up but. Eh, can’t control everything? Can you.</p>
<p>What ever that dream had been about must have been something, it’s not normally that I awake… looking at the small pocket watch on the table- ah. Four in the morning. Neat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>